A Day At the Office
by Ex libris anonymi
Summary: It was just a normal day at the office then after an accident at work they end up on an adventure to escape the police.
1. Chapter 1

A DAY IN THE OFFICE

CH. 1 Carpooling

Carl was awoken from his Mr. Slushie burger novelty alarm clock

"Pickles so green and meat so brown waking up is always fun with slushie the clown!"

Carl got out of bed and ran to the kitchen.

"Mommy….. Mommy… mom!"

"Carl its six in the morning what do you want from my life!"

"Guess what mom, guess what!"

"WHAT CARL!"

"Geez somebody has PMS"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing…nothing…. Anyways it's Monday!"

"Whoopee" Carl's mom said in a sarcastic way

"Do you know what that means?"

"What"

"I get to car pool with major monogram today!"

"Great now get ready you only have 20 minutes before you have to leave"

Carl left the room and then quick got dressed and ate breakfast. Before you knew it he was out the door and off to go pick up monogram. When he arrived at Monograms house Monogram was sitting on his front porch with his bag lunch. Monogram then walked over to the curb where Carl was and started to laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha this is too funny... now where is the real vehicle that is supposed to transport me to work."

"This is it sir."

"You're joking right?"

"No…"

"Why don't you have a real car Carl?"

"Well… last time I tried to drive I accidentally hit a black man on a bicycle…."

"What!" Monogram was hysterically laughing.

"It's not funny! They took me to the police station right away and when they asked me what happened I thought I hit a bear so that's what I told them and then they thought I was high and they drug tested me and my mom had to break me out of jail."

At this point Monogram was hysterically laughing and rolling on the sidewalk.

"Just get in"

So Carl got on his big wheel and Monogram got in the red wagon attached on the back of it with a pink jump rope.

The whole way there Monogram hid his face and he then ran to his office.

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Decided to continue there day at the office. I might make this a short story book where there are certain events that happen and not a continuous day. Any way on to the story!

Arriving at the office….

Monogram and Carl arrived at the office and Carl locked his big wheel to the Agent T. memorial bench when Monogram says…

"Isn't that disrespectful?"

"I like parking it here"

"Why? Can't you lock it to the bench next to this one?"

"It brings back memories…"

"What memories?"

"I never told you this because I knew we would probably get in trouble. Well Agent T. and I used to take this big wheel and wagon and ride it around the parking lot on our lunch breaks."

"Ok then…."

They walked in the lobby and Monogram said…

"Good morning Cara"

Cara was the receptionist.

Carl looked down and fast walked to the elevator.

Monogram walked in and pressed the button up to the 8th floor where their office was.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing… Just nothing…"

"C'mon tell me"

"No"

"Don't make me…."

"Make you do what sir?"

"I'll do it"

"What..?"

"Tell me!"

"NO!"

All of a sudden Monogram starts tickling Carl.

Carl starts to laugh uncontrollably.

"Sir…sir….. STOP…STOP!"

All of a sudden you hear

*BING*

The doors of the elevator open and outside waiting to go down is Agent D. and Agent C.

They quickly stop and then straighten themselves out.

Agent D. and Agent C. both look at each other with raised eyebrows and get in.

As they start to ascend again they all stand there quietly.

"Well this is awkward….."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I love all your guy's reviews keep them coming! 

Ch. 3

Carl and Monogram walked into their office and sat at their desk without saying a word.

The first order of business was checking their emails.

Monogram opened his email and the only thing he got was an update on what Doof was up to.

He had to wait for Perry to arrive to read it to him so he forwarded it to Carl to print it out. Carl opened it and went down to the printing room to get it.

Carl used the elevator again and passed the receptionist to get to there.

Yet again he ran like she was a murderer or something.

He went in and saw that there was no paper so he got a pack and he had to bend over to place it in the machine.

You hear from a distance

"Hold on one moment I have to clean the machine"

Carl cringed.

Cara came in and shut the door behind her.

You hear from the room…..

"Uhhhh Cara why are you going to clean the printer with the loofah?"

"It works better…. No worries."

"ok….."

All you hear is things crashing and the printer going crazy.

Carl screams.

"What are you doing?"

Carl screams a blood curdling scream and runs out of the printing room.

He runs as fast as he can up the stairs to the office and falls to floor next to Monograms desk in the fetal position.

"She said not to worry!"

"Carl what's going on?"

Carl starts to cry

"She said not to worry…..She said not to worry…."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Sorry I hadn't written a chapter to this in a while but I finally got some inspiration!

Ch. 4

"Carl!" Monogram said astonished but still shocked at his entrance.

"What could of possibly gone wrong in that copy room? I completely trust Cara."

"Well you shouldn't!" screams Carl as he runs of to the bathroom where he sits for a while.

He pulls himself together and comes out of the bathroom and sits at his desk and gives a large exhale.

"Listen Carl I'm sorry that I don't understand…." He hesitates.

"Why don't I take you out to Mr. Slushie burger for lunch"

Carl jumps up "yes sir!"

They take the elevator down to the lobby and Carl runs at first sign of Cara. They exit the building when they see Agent P and Pinky. They are next to the agent T. memorial bench. They finally realize what the two agents are doing. They are unhitching the wagon from the big wheel.

"HEY THAT'S MY WAGON!"

Pinky hops in and Perry starts to push it and right before they get to a hill that the monogram and Carl can't see beyond Perry jumps in and gives the middle finger without looking behind him.

Monogram yells "SICK EM BOYS!"

All of the sudden you see a pack of agents running after them and shortly behind them is a duck with a chair.

"Since when did we hire that agent?"

"Carl I have no idea"

"Well then I guess we are walking" 

"Fine….."

They get there shortly and when they get to the front of the line they order there usual meals a slushie burger and fries with a medium coke and sit down they both take a large bite into there burgers. They both begin to choke and everything fades to black.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

When they awoke they were in the hospital.

"What happened" asked monogram groggily.

Carl just rolls over and moans.

Monogram looks around the room and finds that the news is on in the small room that Carl and he share. "There has been a magic mushrooms epidemic in Danville." exclaims the newscaster.

"This drug is also been nicknamed shrooms. If any one offers you any mushrooms you should not accept them for safety reasons."

Monogram turns off the T.V and Turns to his right to see Carl in his hospital bed just awakening.

"Sir what s happening?" Carl asks.

"Umm... Carl is there mushrooms on slushie burgers?"

"Yeah why...?"

"Oh god..."

"What s going on?" Carl cries "Uhh Carl I don't know how to explain this b-"

"What are we both allergic to mushrooms and we had a horrible allergic reaction and the doctors are just finishing our DNA test and figuring out if we have the same father!"

Monogram gives him a puzzled look. "uhhh... N-"

"Ooooo we should be on the Maury show!"

"Carl we-"

"Hold that thought I'm calling them now I have them on speed dial" Carl says excitedly.

"Hey knock i-"

"Yes I would like to be on the show. A DNA test would be great... yes. That s interesting... Yes... WOULD I!"

Monogram pulls the plug on the phone before it s to late.

"HEY! I was just about to learn how I could become an Intern on the Maury show!"

"Carl that shouldn't be your main concern right now!"

"Than please just tell me what happened!"

"FINE! I think the mushrooms in our slushie burgers were magic mushrooms!"

"What!" Carl says astonished

Carl begins to smile.

"I don't get what s so funny Carl!" says monogram

Carl jumps from the hospital bed setting off an alarm and runs out the door down the hallway.

"CARL WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" screams Monogram.\par

Carl screams back "DIAGON ALLY!"  
> <p>


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Sorry guys I don't write very much! I only write when I have inspiration! Please R&R and I will R&R your story! (Almost like sub for subs LOL) any ways here is the next piece of the story!

Monogram does a face palm.

He sees two nurses and a doctor run down the hallway after him.

Monogram then hears screams coming from his window.

He turns to his left and sees Carl and three husky black male nurses running after him.

One tackled him and pinned him to the ground while another one gave him a shot in his arm that monogram guessed was a sedative.

Monogram nodded and rolled his eyes.

After about five minutes the men carried Carl in and put him on his bed.

"Sorry about that fellas…." Monogram said kind of scared.

The men filed out of the room and the last one turned to monogram and gave him a stern look and nodded the no signal.

Monogram looked down trying not to make eye contact.

The last man left and shut the door behind him.

Monogram got very bored without Carl conscious. And the only channel that hospital had was the news so he turned that channel on and his secret obsession was on.

Monogram got up shut the curtains and made sure the door was locked.

He didn't know how long Carl would out for but he took his chances and watched his television show.

_**GLEE**_

Monogram watched intently at the screen.

He occasionally looked over at Carl to make sure he was still out.

A music number game on and Monogram squealed

"THIS IS MY SONG"

Monogram sang aloud in a hushed voice and swayed back and forth.

The song was about half way over when Monogram turned to his right and saw Carl awake staring at him and giving him the weirdest look like he was idiot or something.

Monogram jumped a foot in the air and screamed a little.

He quick got up and turned off the television.

Carl was still staring at him shocked.

"what a man can't watch a television show without being disturbed by a teenage boy"

Carl Started laughing hysterically.

Monogram rolled his eyes.

Carl was just wiping away his tears when two police officers stepped in the room.

"Sorry for disturbing you two but since incidents that happened earlier today and we need to search both of you."

"Uhhh ok…." Exclaimed Carl.

They both got up and the police searched them.

The police pulled a bag of magic mushrooms out of Carl's underwear.

"I'm going to have to take you two boys down to the station."


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Not much to say but keep on reviewing!

"I'm going to have to bring the police car around to the front you two boys wait here" Said the police officer.

The police officer left the room and after about 2 seconds Monogram screamed…

"Carl I can't believe you!"

"I swear somebody just put it there!"

"Sure Carl….. Whatever!"

"Sir I think it be a good Idea to run." 

"Are you crazy!" monogram said appalled.

"Just do it!"

"NO!"

Carl got so angry he ran and tackled Monogram and himself out the 2nd story window.

Monogram cushioned Carl landing and once monogram hit the ground it put him immediately unconscious.

"_Crap what did I do"_ thought Carl

Carl still had that moment of strength in him and he picked up monogram and threw him over his shoulder.

He started running towards their office which was about 2 blocks away from the hospital.

Carl began to see nurses and hospital security run after him.

As he ran down the street people were swerving in order to not hit him and people kept on giving him weird looks as if something was terribly wrong with monogram.

He knew he had to do this for the sake of the O.W.C.A.

"_Wait a minute…. Isn't that the first place the cops would check?" _he thought.

He made a sharp turn into an ally that led to a back road.

The alley was fairly long with a bunch of trash cans and dumpsters.

He had set a good pace and was just starting to sweat.

Then he saw it a broken beer bottle and two fedora's lying next to dumpster.

He then saw an orange foot sticking out of the dumpster.

He came to an abrupt stop and quickly set down monogram.

He opened the dumpster and saw Pinky and Perry knocked out and right next to them the big wheel and red wagon attached with the jump rope.

He moved over Perry and Pinky and took out the big wheel and wagon.

He put Monogram in the wagon and got on the trike.

As he started pedaling as fast as he could he screamed…

"THAT'S FOR STEALING MY BIG WHEEL!"

Carl turned onto the back road and looked at all the people looking at him like he was high, which he certainly wasn't.

He ignored them and kept on going. He had to find a place to stay or go where he and monogram could live a happy life together, start a new secret agency, where they could work as a better team than they already were and Carl could be promoted and could maybe even become an agent.

He turned onto the highway and started pedaling as fast as he could.

He zoned out for a good mile or two because he was thinking about what would happen if they got caught.

His life would be ruined.

He finally snapped back to the real world when he heard sirens behind him.

He started pedaling faster and faster not turning back.

Then he heard a helicopter above him.

He looked up and saw two.

One said tri-state area news and the other was a police chopper.

He kept pedaling on keeping a good 80 miles per hour pace.

He looked up at both choppers and gave them the middle finger.

He quickly turned back and saw that Monogram was just awaking.

"_Oh great…" _Carl thought in a sarcastic way.

Carl kept on pedaling.

All of the sudden he heard Monogram screaming behind him.

Carl didn't look back.

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I" Monogram Screamed.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU PEDALING SO FAST!" he screamed again.

Carl still not looking back said…

"EVERYTHING IS FINE. GO BACK TO SLEEP. YOU ATE TOO MANY MAGIC MUSHROOMS AND ARE HIGH."

Carl had to scream in order for Monogram to hear him over the choppers and the sirens.

Monogram quickly crouched up in the wagon and started rocking himself in the fetal position.

"_Wait how am I pedaling so fast" _thought Carl.

Carl disregarded it and kept pedaling.

**MEAN WHILE BACK IN THE TRI-STATE AREA…..**

Carl's mom turns on the news and sits down with a hot cup of coffee.

She sees Carl in a high speed chase with Monogram in the wagon in the fetal position.

She does a spit take and splatters the whole television set.

She wipes her mouth slams down her coffee cup.

What that boy does when I forget to give him a lecture in the morning before he goes to work!


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note:** Hopefully I can get more hits for this story! I definitely need more reviews for this so I can improve my works…. What do you guys think should happen…. Find any grammatical errors or spelling errors.. Tell me! I was thinking once I was done with this story I was going to continue writing the **THIS MEANS WAR! ** Story. I not sure it depends on what you guys think. I am not going to write it if my fans aren't interesting in reading it (I don't want to waste my time!) If you want me to continue writing that story tell me please! Any ways lets get on with this story!

_**Ch. 8 **_

All Carl could think is

"_Just keep pedaling, just keep pedaling, and just keep going just keep going…"_

They were half way down the inner state when Carl felt a vibration on his chest.

He jumped.

He then realized that he had his cell phone is his chest pocket.

He got a text message.

He looked at the message.

It read….

_**New message from Agent E.**_

"_Look above you…."_

Carl looked above him and saw Agent E soaring high above him trying not to be recognized as an agent.

Carl texted back…

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE"_

"_I am trying to help you"_

"_You never talked to me other wise"_

"_How do you expect me to talk to you I'm an eagle"_

"_Right….. sorry about that"_

"_I know a way how you can get out of this mess…..temporarily"_

"_Really"_

"_Yeah"_

Carl knew he shouldn't be texting and driving but what could happen that would be worse than this.

"_Keep typing…"_

"_Kk you know the new –inator that we confiscatedfrom Doofinschmirtz"_

"_no…."_

"_well it is a switch your place with anyone –inator.. we can switch you out with someone else and put you some place safe to hide out."_

"_do you have it with u"_

"_Yes"_

"_That's impossible"_

"_I used his shrinkinator in order to bring it"_

"_Smart"_

" _IK…IK"_

"_Just do it before I die from exhaustion"_

Carl saw a green ray fly down and he felt a shock go threw his body….

Everything faded to black again…..

You thought that was the end right…

DEAD WRONG…

Carl woke up in a dark tunnel that had graffiti every where. Monogram again was unconscious and drooling…

"_Ew…" _Carl thought.

Carl thought he might as well figure out where he was….

He got up and started walking around and feeling the walls in order to have a sense of direction.

He felt some weird bump on the wall…

They continued on, on the wall.

He kept following him.

Suddenly he slipped on a puddle and he hit his head on a rock

His vision started to blur and he felt blood drawing from his head.

He drifted off in a deep sleep.

He awoke to a distant sound coming from the direction of where he left monogram.

He started to walk towards it.

As he started to gain his sense back he realized what the sound was.

He started running towards it.

"_gobble…gobble,gobble"_

He was sprinting at this point.

When he got to monogram he tackled the being that was making this noise.

When he talked him the figure went up into a puff like he nearly evaporated or something.

Carl screamed

"AGENT T!, AGGGGEEEENNNT T-!"

Carl sat in the fetal position and when cried for a good ten minutes.

He heard the sound again jumped up..

He saw agent T. This time he could talk..

He said

"STOP! Don't…Move."

"I am here to deliver a message from a higher force…."

Carl still had tears in his eyes.

Agent T. had a deep manly voice.

Monogram was still knocked out so Carl had no proof of this.

Agent said…

"You must go down the tunnel and follow the light.. The light will bring you some place new… Some place you have never been before… If you smart you will know what to do….."

Agent T. disappeared again and Carl started sobbing..

Carl thought…

"_What is this even worth….. Why don't I just give up… I will never succeed."_

He then thought of all the times agent T. and him drove around in the parking lot. How Agent T. told him never to give up if he got tired. This is what Agent T. wanted him to do…

He got up and threw monogram over his shoulder and began to walk….

It was about a half and hour before he even saw a little bit of light.

He took a break and walked again.

Once he reached the end of the tunnel he walked up and smelled the air…"

He was in a city.

He watched people go by him in cars and on the street.

They gave him this god awful look like he was some rapper or murderer or something because he had monogram slung over his shoulder.

He walked a while and still had no idea where he was…

He finally gave in and decided to ask a white couple sitting on a bench.

They seemed safe to talk to…

"Ummmm….. Excuse me.."

The man looked up from his newspaper.

"Where Am I"

The couple gave him this look like he had mental problems.

"You're in Queens"


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note:**** Sorry yet again. I have little time to sit down and actually come up with ideas to go with this story. After I am completely finished with this story I don't think I am going to start a new story I think I am going to continue writing a story that I never finished. I am not sure which one so do in the comment section below please choose either The OWCA Christmas party, This means war or, Perry the platypus and the agent stone. **

"Like Queens Village, New York?" Carl said in a shocked way.

"Yeah….." The man said in a confused sort of way.

Carl had thoughts racing through his head like….

"_How the hell did I get here, who did I change places with, and why is that squirrel with a fedora on looking at me funny."_

"Thanks" Carl said to the couple and kept walking down the street toward the squirrel.

The squirrel scurried down the street and turned into an ally.

Carl followed it and passed two hobos on the way.

Carl put Monogram down and took a break while he looked for the squirrel.

The squirrel came out of a dumpster with a note attached to his tail.

Carl took the note from his tail and read it.

"_Dear Carl,_

_I have set up some arrangements for you to stay for a while. You are gonna hate me for this but you need to go to location that I sent to your GPS in your wristwatch. Just follow the directions and everything will be alright._

_From,_

_Agent E._

_P.S_

_That last line there I quoted Bob Marley. (If you didn't catch that.)_

Carl shook his head and turned on his GPS in his wristwatch.

According to the wrist watch he had to walk 4 blocks to get to his destination.

"_Great" _he thought

"_Better wake up Monogram"_

He put Monogram in a sitting position up against the ally wall and snapped in front of his face.

He started coming around and acted calm at first but then he looked at his surroundings.

Of course he screamed like a little girl.

"Sir, Sir its ok stop screaming! Everything is gonna be alright"

"_I just quoted Bob Marley."_

Once Monogram calmed down a bit Carl explained everything.

They both got up and continued walking according to what Carl's GPS told them.

They reached a little corner store next to a Chinese food place and the GPS said…

"You have reached your destination"

Carl and monogram looked at each other and went into the store.

He walked to the clerk without really paying attention to him and then finally looked up and realized who it was.

It was Dwayne.

Carl jumped back 4 feet.

"Carl is dat you!"

Carl had to catch his breath before he could answer.

(Dwayne is an OC that I created if you want more details on him and his back story go to my OWCA Christmas Party story and read up about him.)

"Yes…."

"Wassup' my wigga!"

"I told you never to call me that!"

"Oh yeah, sorry bout' that. Anyways what you doin' up in queens"

"I just came up here for a visit, but I am looking for a place to stay for a few days so I can get myself situated"

"You know what yall can stay with me and my family across the street!"

Carl really thought if this was good idea or not. He really didn't have any other options.

"Fine…."

"Cool, I take you over on my lunch break in 10 minutes so just chill for a few."

Carl turned to look at Monogram and realized he was as white as a ghost and looked a little bit scared.

"Sir, are you ok…"

"Yup, Yup just fine." Monogram said in a scared tone of voice.

Somebody walked in the store letting in a moth.

The moth flew by Monogram.

"AHHH, AHHHH, MOTH, MOOOOTTTTTHHHHH!"


	10. Chapter 10

**CH. 10 **

"SIR, SIR, YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!" Carl screamed to Monogram.

Monogram started heavily breathing and eventually calmed down. They still had 10 minutes in till Dwayne got off his break. There was an awkward silence between them until Monogram broke it.

"Hey you want to go to Mr. Slushie Burger across the street?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Carl screamed.

"You really need to stop yelling because people are starting to look at you like you are crazy!" Monogram said in a hushed but serious tone.

"I'M CRAZY! I'M CRAZY!" Carl screamed even louder.

Monogram just shook his head.

"YOU ARE THE ONE THAT BRUNG US THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE AND YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE WE'RE IN? HUH, HUH?"

"Carl please! Shut up!"

"NO I WILL NOT, IF IT WASN'T FOR MR. SLUSHIE BURGER WE WOULDN'T BE HERE IN THIS GOD FORSAKEN PLACE, IT'S LIKE AFRICA BUT WITH MORE TECHNOLOGY, THERE LIKE, LIKE….. FRIGGIN' APES!"

Monogram Gasp.

"Carl." he says shocked.

"Uhhhh Carl." monogram said.

"WHAT!" Carl said still angry.

An African American woman came up behind him with a baby on her hip and smacked him upside the head.

"HEY!"

Carl rubbed his head and turned around to see the African American wopman already turned around and walking away.

Carl heard her grumbling.

"White people don't give no black people no god damn respect…. He's lucky I didn't-"

As soon as the African American woman left the aisle Monogram started to chuckle.

"It's not funny." Carl grumbled.

"Yeah it is, I hope you learned your lesson."

"Whatever, it's true though."

"Well that's you opinion."

Dwayne came up to them in the aisle .

"Let's get outta here." He said.

They left the convenient store without a fuss and followed Dwayne down the street.

"Where are we going?" Monogram said.

"We going to my place." Dwayne said.

Carl stopped dead in his tracks.

"No!" Carl said in a firm voice.

"What?" Dwayne said.

"I refuse to take monogram there."

"Why?" Dwayne asked

"Because last time I was over your house your family traumatized me for life" Carl said.

"Oh yeah, It wasn't that bad?" Dwayne said.

"Sure it wasn't." Carl said sarcastically.

"What happened?" Monogram asked.

Dwayne started to laugh.

"Well we-" Dwayne said cut off.

"Don't even go there." Carl said sternly.

"Fine." Dwayne said.

They arrived at the apartment and they were greeted by a door man. They greeted him and continued to an elevator. Dwayne pressed the up button and the elevator opened. They all stepped in the cramped space and Dwayne pressed the button for the fourth floor. The elevator was smaller than normal elevators and smelled heavily scented of cigarette smoke. Once they reached the fourth floor they stepped out of the elevator and continued down the hallway which was also quite cramped. Dwayne opened the door to the apartment and a very old woman welcomed them in. 

"Dwayne you didn't tell me you were bringing company! Come on in sit, sit."

The old woman ushered them to the couch and they plopped down. Once they sat Monogram and Carl both exchange looks after they smelled the strong scent of cigarette smoke.

In front of them was a small television with lots of DVD cases around it. Most of the DVD's were Tyler Perry's "Madea" movies. They had a DVD player but no cable box. To the right of them was a table with a lot of junk on it like boxes and newspaper and a medium sized Tupperware container with a turtle and a rock filled half way with water. Also to the right of them was a very large fish aquarium with no fishes in it. To the left of them was a upright piano with lots of junk sitting on top as well.

"Would you like something to eat?" asked the old woman.

"Yes, please." Monogram and Carl said in unison.

They were both hungry being that they haven't eaten since there last meal at Slushie Burger.

The old woman walked slowly to the small kitchen and started making dinner.

"What's the old woman's name?" asked monogram.

"Oh, her name's Welia." Carl responded.

Dwayne came in and asked if they wanted to see around the apartment and they agreed so they didn't sound rude.

He took them in the back where there were 3 bedrooms. First he showed them his room which had bunk beds and a single bed. In there was a woman not as old as the grandmother but still old and she was in a hover round chair and there was a smaller girl who looked around age 9. The next room over he refused to show us but, the room still smelled heavily of smoke and alcohol. The last room had a queen sized mattress a T.V and a dresser with still lots of junk on it. This room was more lit because it had more windows. In there was a girl that looked 13 and she was reading a book about Criminal investigations while wearing a fedora. Carl and Monogram both looked at each other and smiled. By the time they were done with the tour Welia called them to dinner. Everybody ran to the dinner except for Carl and Monogram. Everybody sat down, Some people on the couch, some at the table. Everybody sat silently waiting. As soon as Welia sat down they all joined hands and bowed there heads. Carl and Monogram followed along. Welia began.

"Dear Jehovah, bless us and this food and please bless everybody that worships the holy man. Please bless Carl and his friend a good time and have them enjoy my hospitality. Amen.

Everybody else said amen in unison and Carl and Monogram were a bit late.

Everybody dug into the fried chicken, Fried fish fillets, and watermelon. Carl and Monogram sat across from the two younger girls. The older girl reached the across the table and shook hands with Carl and Monogram and introduced herself.

"Hi, my name is Natasha."

"Hi! Our names are-"

"I know what your names are, you're Carl and you're Major Monogram."

"How do you know that?" Monogram asked.

"Ummm…. Dwayne has told me a lot about you guys."

"That's interesting" Carl said looking at Dwayne.

"I like your hat." Said Monogram.

"Thanks!" said Natasha.

Natasha, Carl, and Monogram were finished before everybody else so Welia told Natasha to take Carl and Monogram to her room and entertain them. Natasha gladly took them and once they got in the room she locked the room and lifted the light switch cover which secretly concealed a red button which turned the room into a high tech spy base. Carl and Monogram looked at each other in shock. They looked back at Natasha and she was sitting in a spinning chair that was supposed to be facing a large monitor similar to the one in Agent P's base, but instead she was facing them.

"Alright let's cut the crap, My name is Natasha but you can call me Agent NattyMC."


	11. The Meeting

**Adito ch.11**

"Excuse me?" said Carl

"You heard me bitch, I'm agent natty mc I've been researching and writing fan fiction about you for the last 2 years. I know more about you than you know about yourself."

"Welcome to my HQ boys."

"I never remember you being Inaugurated as an agent." says monogram.

"Really?..." Natasha says sarcastically.

"I made my own agency fucktard."

"really, you and what army?" Carl ask.

Natasha rolls her eyes and sighs.

"follow me."

Carl and Monogram follow her to the opposite side of the room where there is a fish tank with 2 fish and a large hamster cage with 7 hamsters in it.

"ATTENTION" NattyMC screams.

The hamster quickly stop what their doing put on their fedoras and they stand in front of the her on their hind legs and salute. The fish do the same.

They all scream in unison "SIR! YES SIR!" in squeaky voices.

"impressive" says monogram "but I hope you know your agency will never succeed with only 9 agents"

"I have more than 9 idiot, I have 600 animals from all over queens village, most of them being squirrels."

"Anyways I got word on your little situation from the O.W.C.A and I will be glad to help."

"I'm sure we can figure this out on our own..." Carl said as he and major monogram were walking towards the door. As he put his hand on the door knob he heard the sound of somebody loading a gun.

Scared and shocked they both turned around to face her. Natty was holding a machine gun and pointing it at them.

"Sit your asses down!"

Carl and monogram walked slowly with their hands up towards a pair of pink fluffy bean bags and sat in them.

NattyMC pushed another button on her wall and a small table rose out of the floor right next the Carl and Monogram with more bean bags and a big projection board. On the table their was another fish tank for the fish to sit in. NattyMC went over to the window where the fire escape was and rang a large bell. She shut the window and opened the hamster cage.

"meeting boys!"

All the hamsters filed out of the cage in a row wearing fedora's and the one in front screamed in a squeaky voice.

"READY! MARCH!"

They all moved forward and they all squeaked "HUP 2,3,4,HUP,2,3,4" in unison in till they reached the table. They scurried up a ladder attached to the table and sat on small hamster sized bean bag chairs on topic the table. The fish swam through a tube that went from the fish tank under the floor and up thought the table which at the end was connected to the other fish tank.

"CARL,MONOGRAM ,WINDOW NOW!" Natty screamed. They got up quickly and proceeded to the window. They couldn't believe their eyes. Their was about 500 squirrels and an array of other animals wearing fedoras waiting on her fire escape. From where Natty was standing Carl and Monogram could not be seen.

Natty screamed over the chipper of the squirrels and other animal sounds "attention troops!"

They all silenced and Natty began to speak.

"I would like to introduce to you all Carl and Monogram"

All the animals gasped and Natty moved out of the way to reveal the two O.W.C.A members.

The crowd began to howl, meow, squeak,chipper,hiss, moo, cluck,quack,ribbit,whooo,roar,bark, etc. and clap.

After about 30 seconds Natty stepped back in front of the window and screamed "SILENCE!" in a booming voice and everything stopped immediately.

"now usually we just pick out 5 names out of a hat to see who gets to attend the actual meeting,then they tell all the others what we go over, since you to Dumb asses are here you guys can pick 5 of them"

Natty steps out of the way and all the animals in fedoras raise their hands and jump up and down saying "PICK ME!,PICK ME!"

Carl screams out...

"UMMM,THE SQUIRREL IN THE ORANGE FEDORA, THE FROG ALL THE WAY ON THE LEFT,THE SNOW OWL,THE BEAVER WITH BRACES,AND THE COW!"

From the crowd you hear the cow say

"yessss, I never get picked!"

All the animals come in through the window smoothly except for the cow.

The cow sticks his head through the window and says,

"a little help here fellas?"

Carl and monogram both look at each other and before you know it the cow has its front legs in the window. Monogram is pulling and Carl is outside pushing as hard as he can.

After tubs of I can't believe it's not butter and half of the squirrels helping push the cow got into the room they all sat down in their bean bag chairs and Natty says..

"finally we can start this meeting, I all want you to go around the table and say your names, I'll go first and we will continue counter clockwise. My name is Agent NattyMc but after I finish my online course I will officially become major."

"what happened to the last major?" Monogram asked

"he accidentally fell out of a fourth story window."

Monogram gulped.

All the hamsters were sitting in order next to NattyMC, the first hamsters says..

"hi, I'm hamtaro and I am the he hamster drill sergeant"

"hi I'm delilah and I am the only female hamster"

"hi, I'm maximillian, but you can call me max"

"Hi,I'm Van Gogh, and i only have one ear"

"Hi,I'm aire lenny, and There is nothing interesting about me."

"hello, I'm Norman"

"sup, I'm Elvis and I had babies once."

Next came all the other animals that were invited in for the meeting.

the snow owl says"hi, is a pleasure to meet you my name is Norah!"

The squirrel says "my name is John and you are my freakin' idol"

"my name is Orion and I just got back from the orthodontist." says the beaver.

"hola, my name I'd coqui" says the frog.

"hi, I'm Clarabelle, and next time I'm taking the elevator." says the cow.

"hey, my name is Carl and this is monogram."

"let's start this meeting, now Norah I need you to take notes and then you guys can conduct the meeting for the rest of the troops, for now you guys are my go to guys and will helping me play out the majority of this mission, I have made a detailed plan for this mission and I hope you pay attention because if you die it's your own goddamn fault," now do all of you guys know why Carl and Monogram are here?."

"yes." all the animals said in unison.

"Good." NattyMC said as she took out her laptop and connected it to the projector. She pulled up a slide show with a bunch of information on it. She skipped past the first slide with the problem on it.

"oh I almost forgot, Clarabelle could you run to the kitchen and get the snacks"

"sure." the cow got up and opened the door she looked bot ways down the hallway to make sure know one was their and walked to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and got out lemonade and some cookies and a vegetable platter. Once she shut the fridge she realized that a small boy was standing there wide eyed staring at her the whole time. Clarabelle laughed nervously and said..

"moo?..."

And the boy ran out the apartment screaming.

Clarabelle rolled her eyes and signed then returned to the meeting.

"ah finally snacks!" Natty said.

Clarabelle put all the snacks on the table and they continued with the meeting.

"Of course our goal here is to find the bastards the that fucked with Carl and Monogram, return Carl and Monogram safely to their home town and have no one know what happened, and bring things back to the way they were before this whole ordeal. Now Carl you obviously weren't carrying the drugs with you and they were planted on you, correct?"

Carl was nervous to talk because he was afraid she would kill him if he said the wrong answer.

"Yes sir, I mean Ma'am, I mean Pooba!"

"get to the point!"

"yes."Carl finally said.

"now does anybody have any idea of who could of done it."

Hamtaro raises his hand.

"yes Hamtaro."

"I think it could have possibly been his mom, because she obviously still does his laundry."

Carl look down in embarrassment.

"maybe..." says Natty, " does anybody else have any ideas?"

"I think it could have been the three nurses that attacked you outside the hospital , and brought you back In."

"Since we have no way of actually knowing who did it we will have to investigate both claims. Now I want John and the rest of the squirrel army to investigate. Is that clear?"

"yes." said John.

"Now I want the rest of you the conduct a meeting for the rest of he troops to ell everybody the plan. Norah I want you to type up those notes and send them to my email."

"yes ma'am" Said the owl.

"now for the rest of us we can kick back relax and wait for them to return. Oh yeah and Clarabelle use the elevator this time, and if anybody ask why their is a cow in a fedora in the lobby tell them they're high."

"MEETING ADJOURNED!"


End file.
